Sanji X reader- Cursed (Chapter One)
by wolfiemoonsong
Summary: You were found as a castaway by the Straw Hat Pirates. They fed you, clothed you, and healed your wounds. However you harbor a dark secret that could potentially be the crew's destruction? Can love conquer the beast? Or will death claim you and the entire crew?
1. Chapter 1

You lay on a make-shift raft, floating aimlessly in the sea in the New World, half dead and starving. The sun is beating mercilessly down upon you as you gazed into the sky with glazed over (E/c) eyes. Your (H/l)(h/c) lay in a knotted mess and filled with leaves and sticks and smelled like smoke. Your clothes were torn and tattered and you were missing a sandal from your left foot. You were truly a miserable site. Your stomach growled ferociously. You hadn't eaten in three weeks...your mind began to wonder back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! You okay? Oi!" Someone screamed at you

"Baka! She's obviously not ok! Get chopper and tell the cook to make something for her. I can practically see her ribs through her shirt.."

"Yosh!Saaaaaaaanji...!" The first voice trailed off, Sanji? As in Blackfoot Sanji? From the Straw Hat Pirates? Were you on their ship?

Suddenly you felt your body being lifted into the air by someone, then you heard a door open and close and your body was lowered onto what felt like a bed. You deduced that you had been taken into a room of some sort, the coolness was a welcome relief from the sweltering sun on you, now pink, skin.

You slowly opened your eyes and looked at a man with green hair that resembled moss. You immediately recognized him as Roronoa Zoro. He looked at you worriedly.

"So you're awake finally." He stated, "We saw your raft as we were sailing past, My captain and I saved you."

So that other voice must have been...Monkey D. Luffy.

Just then the door opened and closed again, this time, a miniature reindeer trotted in and hopped up on to his chair, This must be Tony Tony Chopper. Quite the cute creature he was. He gave you a smile "What's your name?" He asked in the cutest voice you had ever heard in your life.

You opened your mouth to answer him, but your throat was so dry that it was hard for you to speak. Seeing your dilemma, Zoro went and got you a glass of water from the kitchen. He handed it to you and you gladly gulped down the cool beverage.

"My...my name is...(f/n)" you managed to squeeze out.

"(f/n), what happened to you?" Chopper inquired as he got out his medical kit.

Suddenly the memories of the weeks past came flooding back to you. All that blood, all those people screaming, the look of horror and fear that was plastered on their faces as you ripped them apart.

"I don't remember" you lied.

Zoro gave you a look of suspicion but before he could inquire further, A tall, blonde man wearing a suit walked in with a large played of fried rice and soup. It smell absolutely heavenly...well, anything would smell amazing at this point. His cigarette was puffing out heart-shaped smoke as he walked toward you and handed you the bowl of soup.

"I heard a lovely damsel in distress was hungry so I made you something~!" his eyes, shaped like hearts.

You took the hot bowl into your hands and brought the spoon to your lips. It was delicious! You quickly sucked down the entire bowl and Sanji placed a large plate of fried rice in front of you and then took the empty bowl out of your hands. You ate that up too, almost choking on your food.

"Slow down, no one's gonna take away your food. Jeez you act like a starving wolf." Zoro scolded as he patted your back as you coughed. You froze at the analogy.

"Lay off, Marimo! She's starving, didn't Luffy say that she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks?"

you took their short bickering session to finish off the rest of the rice, then Chopper became larger and forced the others out saying he had to treat your injuries.

Chopper closed the door and sat next to you, evaluating your injuries, taking notice at your rapid healing rate and asking if you ate a devil fruit.

You responded with no, but you couldn't help but notice how delicious Chopper smelled to you...The beast was hungry. And it wanted to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of Chopper as your prey...made your mouth could feel the beast clawing at you to get out, to be released and allowed to shed blood once again. You could feel your heart beating heavily in your chest, Chopper, bless his innocence, could hear it too and gave you a concerned look. "Are you ok, (f/n)? Your heart rate suddenly increased and your sweating a little."

You scooted as far away as possible from Chopper, his scent; the smell of his blood pulsing through his veins, almost caused you to loose control of yourself. Your fangs grew in anticipation of the meal, you hastily covered your mouth with your hand to keep the good doctor from noticing. You looked away, ashamed. Chopper's eyes revealed genuine worry and a hint of hurt.

"I'm...fine...Dr. Chopper," you replied with your hand over your mouth. You inhaled deeply, desperately trying to subdue your primal urges. Chopper nodded silently and put away his medical tools. Having treated your minor injuries, he gave you permission to go outside and walk around if you were feeling up to it. And as if one cue; the captain of this ship, Luffy, busted through the door, a giant grin planted on his face.

"Oi! Sanji said you were awake! C'mon! I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew!" Luffy grabbed your wrist and pulled you along, ignoring all of your halfhearted objections. Getting away from Chopper, you had hopped, would help keep the beast at bay for at least another night.

It worked, the further away you became from Chopper, the less noticeable your fangs were. They had, thankfully, fully retracted by the time Luffy had paraded you in front of a gorgeous, yet half dressed woman, wearing a bikini top and jeans with extremely long orange hair and a tattoo on her shoulder of what looked like to be a pin wheel and a tangerine mixed together.

This must be Cat Burgler Nami. "Oi! Nami! Meet (f/n)!"  
Nami looked up from the newspaper she was reading and gave you a friendly smile. "Hello, (f/n). Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Nami-san."

And then just like that, Luffy dragged you off towards the library part of the ship, where a tall, dark haired with equally long hair as Nami's was reading what seemed like a very old book. This was Devil Child Nico Robin. Hearing our footsteps, Robin looked up from her reading and smiled at her captain's enthusiasm. "Hello, Captain. Is our friend finally awake?"

"Yosh!" Luffy chuckled. "This is (f/n)!"

"Hello,(f/n). Nice to meet you finally." Suddenly a hand popped up behind Luffy's back, extending it in a handshake. Taken aback by the sudden growth of an extra limb, you just stare at it, completely dumb founded. Finally after a minute or two you snap out of it and returned the handshake.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Robin-san."

It wasn't before long that you were introduced and acquainted with the rest of the Straw Hats. Usopp, seemed pretty cool, with his inventions and exotic plants. Franky was very eccentric, you had asked about him putting on some pants but he protested, saying it would be an insult to perverts everywhere. Then you met Brook, the living skeleton. He was also a strange one. The first thing he asked you was if he could see your panties. How odd, could he even see without eyes? Did he even eat? Did he poop?

It was now close to lunch as Luffy finished the tour of the Thousand Sunny. Sanji had made rice balls for everyone. Which happened to be your favorite food. "(f/n)-swaaaan~! Is it good?"

"It's delicious, Sanji-kun! Are your skills as a cook always this awesome?" Sanji went all jello at your compliment and his cigarette smoke took the shape of hearts again. You giggled at his silliness.

"Aww! (f/n)-swaaan has the cutest giggle!" The cook cooed and you blushed. No one had every describe your giggle as "cute". You thought it was rather loud and annoying yourself.

"Oi, shitty love cook, quit your fawning over the new girl. I want some questions answered." Sanji gave Zoro, who had managed to show up out of freaking no where and make you jump at his loud voice.

"What did you say, stupid Marimo?"

"Can it, love cook. Before I cut you." His face was serious. He didn't come here to make small talk, and it was obvious to the whole crew as well. He turned his piercing eyes towards you. An old newspaper under his arm, The page turned toward a picture of a burning village. The headline read; "Monster destroys entire village. No survivors, Creature still at large."

He tossed down the newspaper article for the entire crew to see. The atmosphere, once filled with high spirits, was now silent.

"Do you know anything about this? We found your raft sailing from the direction of that island. You seem to be the only survivor, yet the article says there were none."

You cursed Zoro's investigative abilities. You knew he was a pirate hunter before he joined the Straw Hats, so you already knew he wasn't stupid. It would only be a matter of time before he figured out something didn't add up. You looked around nervously at the other crew members, all of them were waiting for your response.

Dammit all...you thought to yourself. You looked back to the green haired swordsman and motioned for him to follow you to a more private area. The crow's nest. You knew he had already figured it out. But why didn't he openly confront you in front of everyone? He followed you then closed and locked the door behind him.

He folded his arms on his chest and waited for you to speak. You sighed heavily, feeling cornered yet..could he be the one to break the curse? He obviously had some idea about what happened, yet he didn't attack you.

"I...I am the monster from the article."


	3. Chapter 3

"I...I am the monster from the article." saying that one sentence, you knew that your world was about to end. There was no happy ending for a monster like you. You were cursed and who could ever love a blood thirsty monster?

You stared at Zoro, who hasn't moved an inch since you blurted out your well kept secret. He just kept staring at you. Deciding how to proceed next. Would he cut you down? That would probably be a welcomed mercy. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Zoro spoke.

"The rest of the crew must know. You are a potential threat to our lives, so we will discuss your fate. However, you must remain here until we decide."

So that was his answer? Cage the monster? The thought of the rest of the crew knowing who you truly were made you sick to your stomach. Fears of their rejection, especially Sanji's, for some reason made you incredibly sad. But why? You had only just met these pirates only a few hours ago. Why should what they think matter to you?

When Zoro turned to leave, you could feel your feet moving on their own...towards him. You had to stop him. You had to make him understand that you weren't a monster. That this wasn't what you chose to be. Instinctively, when Zoro heard you approach him from behind he pulled out one of his katanas from its ivory sheath and faced you. Blade pointing at your throat. You stopped, tears filling your eyes and spilling over.

"P-please..I'm not a killer...I didn't want to hurt the ones I cared about..I...I couldn't control it, the beast I mean. It took over and I had no control, I could still see though, I could still see my transformed body, mutilating and devouring everyone and everything in its path." You fell to your knees and sobbed, your body shaking. "The beast is still hungry, Its thirst for blood hasn't been sated. It never will. It almost went after one of you today even, and you had saved my life. What kind of repayment is that?"

Zoro re-sheathed his sword and sat down cross legged across from you on the floor. You looked up at him, his eyes studying you intently. He took off his bandanna and tied it onto his head. He sighed,

"I cannot ignore this,(f/n). Whether you were in control of yourself or not during the attacks, it is obvious that you are dangerous to be around."

"Then make me not a threat! Put me out of my misery and end me! Please!" Your sudden request made Zoro, who's face had been expressionless all this time, lose his composure. He looked completely shocked.

"(f/n)..."

"I can't take all the blood on my hands anymore.I'm not strong enough to keep the monster away. Every night I fall asleep I only hear the screams of those that fell at my hands. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. That's why I set out to sea on my shitty raft. I wanted to die!"

Zoro, had a pained look on his face and felt pity for you. He sighed again and closed his eyes. Thinking.

"Then I will make a pact with you, right now." He put a hand on your shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I will take it upon myself, to stop the beast from harming anyone aboard this ship. If it looks like you are going to harm any of my nakama...I will not hesitate to stop you. You have my word."

You smiled at his promise, knowing Zoro's reputation for keeping his promises, you knew that someone had the strength to end your scarlet path of death and destruction. You bowed your head in gratitude.

"Thank you, Roronoa Zoro!"

"However, I still must discuss this with the crew." He got up to leave and you didn't follow him. You continued to sit on the floor, bowing. You only got up after you heard the opening and closing and then the "click" of the door being locked from the outside.

You ran to the window that overlooked the deck and saw Zoro herd the rest of the crew into the kitchen. It was only a matter of time now.

A pain shot through your mouth as the fangs you had fought back from earlier, were pushing their way through once again. "No...Not agian...Not now...Arrgh!" A low, menacing growl escaped your throat as your nails turned into claws. The transformation was always painful, the ripping of your flesh and the regrowth over new skeletal structures, muscles tearing and reforming. Before you knew it, the beast had taken over once again. It had slept long enough and it was ready for the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this about Zoro? Where's (f/n)?" Nami asked worriedly as everyone sat down around the table. The rest of the crew had waited patiently for Zoro's and (f/n) return from the crow's nest, but when only Zoro returned. Everyone began to worry.

"(f/n) is...incarcerated...for the time being." Zoro said siting down, the back of the chair facing the rest to the crew. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Why the hell would you lock up (f/n)-san? What has she done, Marimo?" Sanji stood enraged, he took a puff of his cigarette and walked toward Zoro.

"Stupid love cook, don't you remember the news article about the entire village that was destroyed by an unknown creature? (f/n)'s raft came from that direction! It's too much of a coincidence that she showed up after the attacks."

"So what are you saying Zoro?" Robin interjected before the two could get into a fight.

Zoro closed his eyes and sighed, "(f/n) is the monster that killed her entire village."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at once.

"I guess, that explains (f/n)'s reaction in the infirmary earlier." Chopper sighed. Zoro, and everyone looked at the Doctor, waiting for a further explanation.

"When both you and Sanji had left after feeding (f/n). She started acting strange. Sweating and breathing heavily. When I leaned in to feel her forehead, she coward away from me, and covered her mouth. I took it as she was scared of me or something...but looking back, if she was trying to stop herself from lashing out.."

Sanji slammed his hands on the table, creating a loud bang that startled everyone.

"But why did she ask to talk to you? Why couldn't she have told all of us?!" Sanji was nearly yelling this time, his eyes becoming shiny with tears.

"Because she wanted my help with stopping her if she ever lost control on this ship and attacked the crew. She knew somehow that I would do what it would take to protect this crew from threats like her-"

Zoro was interrupted by a foot slamming into the side of his head,sending zoro stumbling backwards. Sanji was beyond furious now. The foot that he had kicked Zoro with was on fire. His Diable Jamble, "I won't let you land a finger on her! You'll have to cut me down before I let you harm, (f/n)!"

Zoro regained his footing and rubbed the sore spot on his head, "You idiot! This isn't about petty I-treat-women-different-from-men kind of shit! This is serious! This isn't about principals, but about protecting the crew! If she's as out of control when the beast takes over as she has told me, then I no longer see her as a woman!"

At that moment, Luffy stood up, his face gravely serious and his eyes hidden in the shadow of his straw hat. Everyone looked to him, waiting for his decision on the matter.

"Is there anything we can do to help her control this monster? What if Chopper were to create a medicine to help her?"

"That would require me to gather blood from the creature itself, Luffy. And that would put everyone in danger if it...I mean she, got loose." Chopper interjected.

"But you could try at least right, Chopper? There's a chance?"

"Yes, there is a chance...but it'll be dangerous."

Sanji took another drag of his cigarette and looked at his captain with a determined look in his eye. They both shared a silent conversation between them and Luffy nodded.

"Yosh, If there is hope for (f/n) then let's give it all we've got. But I also agree with Zoro, Sanji. If she attacks us, then Zoro will have to stop her. As captain it is my duty to protect my nakama."

Franky then stood up and put down his shades, "Then let's get started on the preparations. I'll make a durable cage to keep her contained."

"I'll read up on if this sort of creature has shown up before in history." Robin stood

"And I will provide a sniper cover with my strongest ammunition!" Usopp exclaimed with a determined look on his face.

"Then I will help Sanji and Zoro in case (f/n) gets loose," Brook chimed in with gusto.

"It's decided then," Luffy stated confidently. "We're going to break (f/n)'s curse!


	5. Chapter 5

The creature prowled the crow's nest, waiting for its opportunity to strike. With its keen hearing, it was able to hear the entire conversation held by the Straw Hats. It gazed outside the window and stopped prowling as it stared at its own reflection in the window.  
The face was shaped like a deranged wolf; its yellow eyes stared back at you, full of hunger and aggression. The creature, that had taken over your body,and nearly your mind, stood erect. It skin and fur both dark in color, stood over seven feet tall. Long, yellow talon-like claws protruding from each "finger". Four inch fangs revealed themselves as the monster pulled its muzzle back into a snarl.

The beast could feel impending danger for its existence drawing near. It felt threatened by the crew's efforts. But was never felt more so than the blonde human than its host had developed feelings for. This human could destroy him, if he was willing to defeat this host cutting from the warrior human wouldn't destroy him, no, he was much stronger than that. However, this host body was weak and fragile. She wouldn't survive an attack from the green haired warrior.

With the full moon, the only lunar phase of the month that he was at his strongest and most vulnerable point, just hours away...the creature prepared to take down everyone...starting with the reindeer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Franky! How's that cage coming?" Usopp yelled over the hissing of the blow torch.

"Done!" Franky lifted up his welder's mask and stepped back to admire his work. The cage was rather large indeed and had to be assembled out on the deck. Each bar was constructed out of a strong metal alloy that was sure to withstand even a Seaking's teeth.

"And Robin? How has the research coming along?" Nami asked, polishing her weather rod.

"Hmmm, I have only managed to find one mention of such a creature that was ever mentioned in history, but only as a legend, a story to tell naughty children in order to scare them into behaving. Look," Robin opened the old book to a page with a picture of a large wolf-like creature on the left and only a page of the legend on the right. Everyone gathered around Robin staring at the picture.

A bead of sweat dropped from Sanji's head. He felt useless, Here was a woman that needed his help and he could only stand around smoking his cigarette. Now, looking at the supposed form that (f/n)-san was going to take shape, he couldn't put them together. How could something so beautiful, so gentle...turn into something so ugly and evil? It didn't make any sense.

"The Legend talks about how a child born under neath the wolf's-moon, a gathering of a full moon underneath a certain set of constellations that only occurs every 1,000 years, shall be cursed with the keeping of the beast, the host will supposedly nourish the monster with its spirit and body until it is ready to separate itself from the body so that it may become its own entity. However, if the host is killed before such time arrives, the cycle will begin all over again.

"So killing (f/n) will only delay the inevitable..." Sanji mumbled under his breath.

"However, we don't know how long (f/n) has to play host for this thing." Nami interjected.  
"Do you think she knows?"

"I highly doubt it," Zoro pointed out, "knowing this creature as had thousands of years to plan its creation, I doubt it would let slip such sensitive information easily."

"So we have no way of knowing if it's just days or even years?!" Chopper cried out, obviously seeing the up and coming dilemma.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes! (f/n) is our friend! We'll do whatever it takes to make her better." Luffy stated matter of factly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sanji," Luffy looked up from the book.

"Yes?" Sanji responed, looking slightly nervous

"I am going to ask you to stay out of this."

"What?! Like hell I will stand idly by when a woman is in need of my help!"

"You wont be of any help to us or (f/n) if you aren't willing to take down the beast."

Sanji grew angered with the truth blurted out like that. It was true, he would always see (f/n)'s face instead of that monster's ugly mug.

"So who will take Sanji's place? With only Zoro and Brook we'd need a third to ensure that everyone will stay safe." Nami demanded.

"I've got that figured out," Luffy reassured her. Everyone gave Luffy a surprised look. He made a plan? That was unheard of! In response, Luffy pulled out a Den Den Mushi. Its shell decorated with a "smile" and a spotted fluffy hat. The line was active.

"Law, did you catch all that?" Luffy spoke into the receiver.

"Ya, Straw hatter. And I think I can help with this girl's...condition."

"How soon can you be at our location?" Nami said, taking the transponder snail away.

"In one hour-"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

The sound of a heavily bodied creature crashing through the crow's nest brought everyone's attention to the beast towering above them. It let out a long and deep howl before leaping from the crow's nest down to the deck. It's gaping maw drooling and a deep growl was being produced from it's throat.

"We don't have an hour! Get here now!" Nami screamed into the transponder snail.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit! Law we don't have an hour! Get here now!" Nami screamed into the Den Den Mushi as everyone faced off with the beast. It's size was formidable, even when it was on all fours.

"On my way, Nami-ya! Hold it off until I get there! Whatever you do, don't let it taste your blood."

"You got it!" Luffy screamed back and put the receiver back on the snail's shell, disconnecting the call. Zoro drew all three of his swords and tied on his bandanna and settled into his fighting stance. Brook drew out his blade as well. Everyone stood at the ready.

The creature eyed each crew member, judging their strengths, weaknesses, and deciding on its first victim, It laid its golden eyes on Chopper, who had become larger. The sight of predator and prey. Every fiber of Chopper's being, at least the part of him that was a reindeer, was screaming to flee, but he held his ground.

"Listen! You're harming our friend!" The wolf creature turned its attention from Chopper, to Luffy, his eyes equally as determined as the monster before him. It was a battle between Alphas. The large lupine let out a threatening growl, then it spoke.

"This human is my host as pre-destined by the stars! Come the full moon that should be rising in a matter of hours, I'll finally shed this useless meat sack and finally be free to roam this earth!" Everyone stared in amazement at how well the creature could speak.

"So the Great Split will occur tonight then." Robin observed. This earned her a dark chuckle from monster. "What a clever human you are. So you read up the legend that is Magnus Lupus."

"Is that what you call yourself? Magnus Lupus?" Robin narrowed her eyes. The Great Wolf, was his name translated into their language.

Sanji stepped forward, hands deep in his pockets. " I don't give a damn about your legend or what the stars had planned out. Give (f/n) back!"

"You can have her...come time when the full moon is at its peak! I'll be done with the human female then. However, I won't guarantee that she'll have the strength to survive without me." A diabolical grin spread across the maw of Magnus.

"She was such a sickly child. There was no way she would have survived her first few months of life had it not been for my power! I gave this pathetic human life! And in return I used her spirit and life energies to grow and sustain me! But now, energies alone can no longer quench my thirst. Now...I crave blood."

Magnus lunged at Chopper, nasty claws extended and jaw lined with dagger like teeth.

"Veinte Fluer!" Suddenly, many hands sprouted up from the ground and grabbed on to the beast. Holding him in mid flight, only inches away from Chopper's face. "No one's blood will be shed this night, Magnus!"

"You think your petty abilities can stop me? I am more powerful than you could ever imagine!" Proving his point, Magnus emitted an energy so strong, so powerful that it could be compared against Conqueror's Haki. His will power shook Robin down to her core, losing her concentration and thus her attack disappearing in a small shower of cherry blossoms. Unable to stand, Robin fell to her knees, defeated.

"How? How was this monster able to defeat Robin so easily?!" Usopp shouted in utter befuddlement. His fear caught the attention of Magnus, and Usopp was next to fall unconscious.

"How weak, I didn't even use one-eighth of my power."

There was the sound of thunder over head, Magnus looked up to see a small, personal thunder cloud above him, gathering what seemed like floating orbs. Magnus followed the line of orbs back to Nami. He gave a cackle.

"Nice magic trick, human. But your efforts are futile!"

"We shall see! Thunderstorm Tempo!" There was a flash of lightning, a clap of thunder and then the smell of burnt fur. The lightning had hit its mark, and lying there on the charred grass, was (f/n) curled up into a tiny ball. Nami covered her mouth in horror.

"(f/n)-san!" Sanji cried out as he ran towards your still body. He knelt beside you, carefully pulling you into his lap as he cradled you. "(f/n)-san, please say something. Tell me your ok!"

"R-run..." You whispered.

"What?"

"I said run, Sanji!" It was in only in an instant, but that's all it took for Magnus to have Sanji pinned under him, but he wasn't in his wolf form. He had now merged with (f/n), replacing your (e/c) eyes with his golden ones. Your hands had become animal like as well, your nails growing and becoming claws, and then finally, fangs replaced your once brilliant smile.

Magnus had one hand around Sanji's throat and the other raised above his head, getting ready to spear his pray. "Stupid human! Now die!"

He brought down his hand with fierce swiftness and precision, however, this hand stopped only centimeters above the cook's left eye.

"LION'S SONG!"

"Gah!" Magnus cried out, clutching at his right shoulder as blood began to flow.

"Zoro!" Sanji screamed in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing idiot cook?! Pull you're head out of you ass and focus! That's not (f/n)!" He screamed at Sanji, his forehead pulsing with agitation.

"Franky! Restrain Magnus! Chopper! Administer the sedative!" Luffy barked punching Magnus off of Sanji.

"Right!" Both said in unison.

"Strong Right!" Franky cried out as he shot his robotic right hook that looped around Magnus's body preventing him from using his arms.

"Chopper! Now while I have him!"

"Got it!" Chopper charged forward with a syringe in one hand. Wrapping one big hand around the monster's muzzle, clamping it shut, chopper administered the sedative, strong enough to put a giant asleep for several hours.

"There! It should be coursing through the blood stream!" Chopper took the syringe away but still had his hand firmly grasped around Magnus's muzzle as he struggled, but no matter how much he struggled and growled. Chopper would not let go. The beast's vision began to grow fuzzy and dark. Then total blackness, as he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Looking around, Luffy noticed the full moon start to rise high into the sky. And then a rippling in the sea next to the Thousand Sunny as a yellow submarine emerged from the depths. A tall figure carrying a katana and wearing a spotted hat stepped out and bordered the Sunny Go. He took one look at the sleeping monster, now transforming back into its wolf like form, and then to the moon's position in the sky.

"This is going to be an interesting operation." Law said as he raised his hand above the slumbering beast. "We don't have time to waist, Chopper. Get your kit and prep for surgery, I'll also gather my equipment."

With a quick nod, Chopper trotted off towards his office while Law made his surgical equipment appear on the deck.

"Leave us while the good Dr. Chopper and I operate. If all goes well, your friend will be separated from this beast by the moon's peak and will live."

Everyone nodded and picked up Usopp and Robin and headed to the kitchen, leaving their friend's fate in his and Chopper's hands. Tears formed in the eyes of everyone. But none more than Sanji; he didn't even bother to light his cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly midnight, and Law and Chopper had been operating on (f/n) for several hours. Trying to stabilize her condition, Sanji paced back and forth in the kitchen, peeking out of the window every so often trying to get a quick glimpse at you.

"Dammit what's taking them so long?" Sanji cursed

"Give it time, love cook." Zoro answered in a calm tone.

"Easy for you to say! Stupid Marimo." Zoro gave Sanji the biggest 'Calm down or i'll knock you out' look

"Sorry...I'm just worried about her is all." Sanji rubbed the back of his neck.

Just then, Law opened the door, rubbing his hands on a towel. "She's stabilized, at least her physical form is. Magnus still has control over her body, but the greatest threat will be when the Great Separation occurs at midnight.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?" Nami asked.

Law thought about it for a moment then nodded. "(f/n) has her mind in her possession. Strange though, the closer we get to midnight, the more control she regains over herself."

Sanji didn't wait for the crew to decide the order of visitors. He ran straight for Chopper's office and opened the door. There, was (f/n) connected to a machine with a mask covering her nose and mouth. Chopper was sitting in his chair taking her pulse when he noticed Sanji.

"Oh, hey Sanji. Listen...I don't know what Law told you, but (f/n) may be stable but she's unconscious. She won't be able to talk to you for a while."

"That's okay, Chopper. I just want to talk to her...let everything out, you know?"

Chopper gave Sanji a smile and got up, "Yeah, I understand. Take your time." He placed a large hand on Sanji's shoulder and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Giving him complete privacy.

Sanji walked over to the vacant chair by your bedside and sat down, and reached for your hand and stroked the top of it with his thumb. He gave a small smile and laughed sadly.  
"You gave us quite the scare there, (f/n). We thought you weren't gonna pull through, but you're strong. Right?"

You didn't respond, your chest rising and falling slowly and deeply.

Sanji finally broke down, falling out of the chair and onto his knees beside you, his face buried into the sheets, and cried. He cried for a long time.  
"Please answer me, (f/n)! I need to hear your voice. I...I love you, (f/n)! I have ever since I saw you that day when Luffy and Zoro rescued you."

He gripped tightly at the sheets, letting out all his emotions he had bottled up for days.  
Suddenly, Sanji felt a gentle touch on his own hand. His crying stopped and looked up...you had finally woken up and heard everything Sanji said. He grinned and gave you a hug and covered your cheeks in butterfly kisses.

You giggled at his affection, then he took your face in his hands and looked your lips and then back to your eyes. How he wanted to capture your lips with his own, he wanted so badly to hold you in his arms and never let you go.

"S-sorry, Sanji for worrying you." You managed to force out. Sanji's face saddened at your apology. He pulled you into him and embraced you, stroking your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"It's not your fault...it's all Magnus's fault," He looked down at your bandaged shoulder from Zoro's attack and grew angry. "And that stupid swordsman's."

"No, it's not Zoro's fault. I made him promise.."

Sanji pulled back and looked at you in surprise.

"What did you make him promise?"

"I told him to cut me down if I ever lost control over myself and attacked the ones I loved. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you...or anyone of the crew."

Sanji yanked off your mask and claimed your lips. You didn't hesitate to return the kiss, closing your eyes as he made the it more passionate. He bit your lip, making a small moan escape you and taking that moment to introduce tongue. You slowly moved your hands up his arms, then to his shoulders, up his neck and then tangling your fingers into his golden locks. In response, Sanji slid his hands behind you back and pulled you closer to him.

You and he wanted this precious moment to last forever, but you both needed that air. You parted from him to catch your breath. A slight tinge of pink decorating his and your cheeks. From outside you could hear wolf whistles, you turned to see the rest of the Straw Hats gathered at the door. Your blush deepened, but to prove a point to his crew mates, Sanji took your chin in his hand and turned you to face him once more and claimed your lips for a second time.

The Ooh's and wolf whistles resumed and you smiled. You couldn't give a damn in the slightest. For the first time in a long while, you were happy.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate to break up your little make out session, but it's time. Chopper, help (f/n) outside." Law pushed his way to your bed side and removed the I.V. and breathing mask. Chopper then helped you out of bed and walked you outside into the cool night. The night sky glittered with thousands of stars with the full moon as its center piece.

"How are you feeling, (f/n)?" Chopper whispered to you.

"Tired, but i'm fine. I can feel Magnus separating himself from me..."

Chopper nodded and was joined by Law. "Are you ready?"

You looked back Sanji and the rest of the crew then back to Law. "Will...will it hurt?"

Law gave you a pained look of pity. "I have no way of knowing, I'm sorry."

You gave a slight nod, accepting the fact that going through any kind of imaginable pain during this, would be worth it in the long run.

"Then let's get this over with."

Suddenly, as the moon reached its peak, precisely at midnight, you felt a tearing within your body. It caused you great pain as you screamed in white agony. Your screams made Sanji want to run and comfort you, however Zoro held him back shaking his head.

"Finally! The Great Separation is happening!" Magnus shouted as his body began to emerge from within your own. It was a terrible sight to behold; from your tiny form, a giant black wolf-like monster slowly began to pull away from you.

"Ahhh!" You screamed even more as Magnus took his sweet time separating you, he wanted to leave you a parting gift for being his host all these years. He wanted to imprint the pain on your very soul.

Finally, after thirty painstaking minutes, Magnus completely separated from you. Allowing you to collapse to the ground, completely exhausted. Your breath was quick and shallow, having coughing fits every so often.

Zoro let go of Sanji's arm and allowed him to run to your side. He picked you up and cradled you in his arms, stroking away the stray hairs form your face. Your arms lay limp at your side, you had no strength left. But, somehow you were able to keep your eyes open and gaze up at Sanji. No words were exchanged between you, but none were needed. He could read how much pain you were in by the look in your dull, glazed over (e/c) eyes.

Sanji pressed his forhead to yours and lifted you off the ground, he gave you to Chopper, the doctor nodded and took you to his office followed by Law. Once out of sight, Sanji turned to Magnus, who was laughing victoriously at his long awaited freedom.

"You bastard! You sure took your sweet ass time separating from (f/n)!"

Magnus stopped laughing and turned to Sanji, he smirked. "Call it a parting gift. A reward for serving me so dutifully."

Sanji growled, causing Magnus to lose his smirk and growl back. "You think you can take me weakling? You're nothing compared to me!"

"Shut your mouth! You'll pay for hurting (f/n)-san! The love of my life!" Flames flew up out of no where around Sanji's figure, His blond hair floating upward, giving him a super sayan effect. Magnus simply laughed and motioned Sanji forward.

"Give it your best shot!"

Sanji flew forward, his leg on fire, "Diable Jambe - Bien Cuit: Grill Shot!" Sanji's foot made contact with Magnus's hand, setting it a flame. Magnus howled in pain trying frantically to put out the fire. This left his entire abdomen open to attack.

Seizing the opportunity, Sanji prepared for another powerful attack, "Hell Memories!" This time, Magnus's entire body became engulfed in flames. There was a short howl of pain before he snuffed the flames with his own power. He looked at Sanji, enraged.

"Now you've pissed me off! Prepare to die!" Magnus dashed forward with incredible speed, almost too fast for Sanji to see his opponent. He only had a split second to dodge Magnus's slashing attack before landing a powerful kick to the underside of the muzzle.

Zoro took notice of Sanji's difficulty and prepared to give him assistance. However, before he could unsheathe on of his swords, Luffy put a hand in front of him and shook his head. "This is Sanji's fight. Don't interrupt."

"Hai, Captain." Zoro responded and continued to watch the love cook battle the monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chopper, prepare the I.V. and oxygen, (f/n) is weak." Chopper nodded and did as he was asked.

"Sa..nji" You cried out softly. Feeling an inner fire spark within her soul.

"Sanji-ya is outside fighting the beast. You must rest now." Law patted her shoulder.

You shook your head, "Mag..nus...can't be...defeated...by a human...even one so strong as Sanji or Zoro..."

Chopper looked at you curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Only...Holy Fire, can destroy him...for good."

Law's eyes widened, "How do you know this?"

After a small coughing fit, you answered him. "Because...I have that...power."

The spark within grew into a tiny flame, a flame that would only get brighter, hotter, stronger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gah!" Sanji fell backward after Magnus landed yet, another powerful blow. Sanji spat up blood. It felt like his insides were burning up. A steady stream of blood from a large cut above his eye spilled into his eye. His strength was fading fast from him, he had to finish this battle quickly.

"Bahaha! Didn't I tell you? You are no match for me! Now, you will die." Magnus reached down and picked up Sanji by his throat, cutting off his air supply. Sanji tried desperately to get away by clawing at the beast's paw. But it was no use. Magnus raised his free paw and pointed his deadly claws at Sanji's head and pulled back his hand, building up potential energy for the final blow.

"Holy Flame! One Shot Wonder!" Cried out a voice as a blinding light consumed Sanji's vision. He immediately felt release from the iron grip around his throat and fell back to the ground, coughing and rubbing his aching throat. "What happ-?"

Sanji looked up to see Magnus clutching at his hand. It was engulfed in a white flame. His ear-splitting screams giving away how much this new fire had hurt him.

"Holy Fire?! But how?" Magnus roared in confusion and anger.

"You're such a fool, Magnus Lupus." Both Sanji and Magnus turned to the source of the voice, It was (f/n)! Only instead of being bruised and beaten, she looked completely rejuvenated! Her skin looked so smooth and flawless, her (h/l) (h/c) flowed magnificently as the white flames licked around her form but did not burn her. And swishing back and forth from behind her was...a tail? It looked much like a lion's tail, only solid (t/c) to match her hair. Sanji's eyes widened at her Goddess-like appearance, as his cigarette dropped to the ground. Magnus, however growled at the new opponent.

"You! I thought I destroyed you ages ago!"

"I was reborn, into the body of this human, however my presence was weak, thus making her weak at birth. Adding her time of birth, made the perfect trap for your destruction!" (f/n) cried out. She raised her hand and a ball of white flame danced in her palm.

"She has accepted me as a part of her, we have now merged as one being!"

"WHAT?!" everyone cried out in surprise.

You smirked at everyone's shock, "Her love...or should I say my love, for Sanji has sparked her dormant powers. As long as that fire burns, you cannot win Magnus!"

"You're wrong! I'll defeat you just like I did thousands of years ago!" Magnus gave a beastly roar and rushed forward. Prepared to tear you to shreds.

"(f/n)-San!" Sanji cried out. He tried to run to your side, to shield you from the beast, but his body wouldn't obey him. All he could do was watch as the distance between you and Magnus was closing rapidly.

You smiled confidently and raised your arms to your chest, placed your hands together, sticking out only your thumbs and index fingers in a double "L" formation. You drew in a deep breath and cried out, "Holy Flame! Purifying Breath!"

You blew out an extreme amount of white flame, engulfing Magnus in its brilliant light. Sanji could only see the shadow of the beast in your purifying fire before he disintegrated completely.

And just as quickly as the white heat had come, it was gone. Only a pile of ashes remained as it was taken away by a sudden sea breeze, spreading out and soaring up to the heavens.  
Sanji stared at you, completely speechless, as was the rest of the crew and Law, who had taken a back seat to the entire battle.

You sighed as a very heavy load was lifted off of your shoulders, you smiled and looked at Sanji, the man you loved. Your smile disappeared as you noticed his injuries. You ran to him and put a hand to his cheek, he unintentionally flinched at your touch. Your eyes saddened, you felt hurt.

"Sanji...it's me! (f/n) the woman you said you loved. Remember? I'm still me just...leveled up, i guess you could say." Tears started to well up in your (e/c) eyes and one managed to escape, landing on Sanji's hand.

His eyes grew wider as he came out of his daze and finally recognized you. He raised his shaky arms and embraced you completely. You smiled and returned the affection. After a couple minutes, you pulled away and placed one hand, again, on the his cheek. Your hand glowed and emitted a comforting heat as Sanji's injuries disappeared.

You took your hand away and helped him stand; embracing him once more.

"That..Was..So...COOL!" Luffy cried out, excited as he, and the rest of the Straw Hat crew, ran towards you and Sanji. "(f/n)! When did you get a tail?!" Luffy said as he took your tail in his hand and played with the fluffy end of it. You giggled at his childishness and flicked your tail out of his grip, making his eyes become even more star-struck than they already were.

"That's SUPEEEER, cool (f/n)!" Franky joined in as he did he signature pose.

"You definitely have power." Robin praised and Zoro and Usopp nodded their heads in agreement, all of the crew were smiling at you. Law gave you an acknowledging nod and smiled as he said his farewells to Luffy and went back to his submarine.

Oy! (F/n)!" Luffy demanded your attention, his face serious now.

"Yes, Luffy?" You responded, curious to know what was on his mind.

"Join my crew!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he raised his arms into the air.

You stared at him in amazement. Your (e/c) teared up again at your happiness and you nodded.

"Of course I'll join you, Captain!"

"Yosh! This calls for a feast! Saaaanjiii! I want meat!" Luffy chanted as he walked off toward the kitchen, followed by Nami, Brook, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Robin and Zoro. Leaving you two completely alone.

Sanji took your chin in between his thumb and index finger and pulled you closer and tilted your head up at him. He planted a passionate kiss on your lips as you both closed your eyes as you returned the kiss without a moments hesitation. He moved his hands to your waist, lightly squeezing them as you entangled your fingers in his golden locks.

The moment was interrupted by your need for air, Sanji pulled away and gazed into your eyes. Then planted a kiss on your forehead and took your hand in his,

"I love you, (f/n)-san." He whispered in your ear.

"I love you, too Sanji." You whispered back. He gave you a quick peck on the lips then lead you to the kitchen. Tonight was a night of celebration! You looked around at the lively crew that you had joined and you smiled. Your future, finally, looked bright and full of hope. You were finally happy. 


End file.
